White Day
by LadyBlue104
Summary: Sequel to 'Valentine's Day'. What do you think Hiei got his mate? HieixOC! Rated M for lemons and adult situations! Please R&R!


Author's Note:

Greetings!

So... I don't really celebrate this one romantic event. But Japanese does so I wrote this. This is the sequel to Valentine's Day.

Thank you for reading the prequel, for those of you who read it. I am happy that you decided to check this out. Please leave me some reviews! I enjoy reading your thoughts of my writings. Anyway, I haven't things to say, other than "Happy White day to the lots of you!", so here's the one-shot. It contains lemon so please proceed with caution! Read only if your heart can take it! Thank you!

One more thing! If you don't mind, please review about what you think Hiei's getting her for her White day present. I want to know what you people think and guess. I love understanding and knowing what you people think. Don't forget okay? Thank you in advance!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

White Day

* * *

Crimson eyes stared impatiently at the pamphlets scattered all over the coffee table in front of him. They were full of pictures of chocolates, dolls, jewelleries, lingerie and flowers. Hiei was thoroughly confused at what he was supposed to do with them.

Kurama sighed tiredly and cleared his throat to get Hiei's attention. Hiei's glares snapped to him and he asked, unaffected, "Have you decided on anything?"

"No!" Hiei growled frustrated, "They're all not good enough!"

Kurama sighed again. Hiei picked up one of the pamphlets and examined the content before throwing it back to the table and picked up another, the process repeating several times. The pyro demon's eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were pursed. It was clear he was confused and annoyed. But he wouldn't blame him. Even Kurama was starting to get irritated.

After all, they had been at it since morning. And it was evening now.

"Hiei," he began, "we have been doing this since early in the morning. Why can't you just decide on anything?"

"I told you Fox, these are not good enough!" Hiei growled, again, and he crumpled a pamphlet in his fist. Hiei glared holes at the papers, "she deserves better than these." He burned every single sheet of papers. Kurama sighed.

"It's already White day tomorrow, Hiei. You're being too picky; you'll end up not getting anything done."

Hiei glared at him.

"What about you Fox?" he hissed, "what are you getting your mate?" Kurama choked on the water he was drinking. Hiei wrinkled his nose. "No, don't answer that. I don't think I wish to know."

Clearing his throat and gaining his composure, Kurama said, "It's late. I need to go back or Botan will get worried." Hiei rolled his eyes, "Kyoko will also be on her way home. Good luck with the gifts." He stood up with the empty glass in his hand. Hiei would only leave it on the table, which would get Kyoko angry and led him into some trouble and scolding. "If you can't find anything then I suggest you ask her."

Hiei sulked as Kurama left the room, into the kitchen, then he left the house altogether. Turning back to glare at the ashes on the table, he lazily stood up and cleaned them. Kyoko would be furious if she found out he burned something in the house and left the ashes, or carcasses as she always called them, around. She punished him once by not making him snacks for a whole week.

After he was done cleaning, he went back to brooding unhappily. Going into their room, Hiei went into Kyoko's walk-in closet and looked around the place. She had everything – blouses, skirts, jeans, dresses, shoes, heels, boots, accessories, jewelleries, coats, scarfs… even lingerie and underwear. He bought her anything she wanted.

Maybe he should cease spoiling her so much. Now that she had everything, it made it hard for him to find anything to buy her – something she would _love_ instead of like.

"I'm home!"

Hiei jumped at the loud exclamation and he quickly ran out of the closet and down the stairs to see his mate. Kyoko was in the middle of removing her shoes and she smiled big when she saw him. He walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips, then pecking his neck lightly.

"I'm home, Love," she purred against the heated skin of his neck, "You didn't dirty the house, did you? Did someone come over?"

"No." he answered to two questions. Kyoko raised an eyebrow. He scowled, "I have something to ask you."

Smart boy. Instead of confusing him with all those pamphlet and items, he would just go straight out and asked her. But what should he ask her? He wanted to keep it a surprise.

"Yes?" she kissed his jaw, "What is it?"

He gulped. Should he ask her if she had anything she wanted right now? No, that would be too obvious. Then should he ask her if she was craving for any food right now? But that sounded odd.

"Onna."

"Hm?"

"Do you-" he thought quickly, "like white?"

Kyoko blinked. She looked up at him curiously, "Huh?" he blushed. Her lips curved up in amusement. "Why, yes, I do like white." She breathed, "But I like crimson more. Like the colour of your eyes. They are beautiful." She sighed wistfully at his eyes, her eyes dreamy-like. Her fingers traced the outline of his eyes in fondness.

An idea, a disgustingly good idea lit his mind. He grimaced but asked anyway, "Is white fine?"

"Huh? Yes, of course." Kyoko looked at him curiously, "why are you asking?"

"It's nothing." He murmured. "I'm hungry." He uttered to get her to forget the colourful topic and Kyoko flashed a warm smile, it reaching her eyes.

"I'll prepare something. Kare is fine right? I'll throw in some katsu and salads too." He nodded. Kyoko gave him another kiss before she walked past him. He locked the door then followed her.

It was a good thing he found an idea of things she would like. But he couldn't help but flinched when he remembered this idea of him. It would surely slay his pride until there's nothing left.

Damn mate and his need to constantly make her happy.

* * *

The next morning, Hiei actually woke up earlier than Kyoko. Looking at the alarm clock, he noticed it was barely five minutes before it would ring and wake his mate up. He quickly turned it off, breaking it _accidentally_ when he couldn't figure out how to turn it off.

He examined his sleeping mate. She was lying on her side, facing him, with an arm over his abs and the other folded in front of her chest. Her lips were slightly parted and quite snores escaped them as she breathed. Her nightgown was incredibly sheer. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed.

Hesitantly, he silently opened the drawer of the dresser beside the bed and took out the most irritating thing he ever laid his eyes on. There, in his hand, was a pair of clip-on cat ears, the colour of snow. They were Kyoko's and she had them stashed in a box in her closet. He remembered her buying them because she thought they were cute.

Staring at them, he growled and hissed in disgust. But this was for his mate. It was for his mate. For his mate. Everything was for his mate. He could and would do anything for his mate.

Because he didn't know how to put them on, he begrudgingly woke her up. Kyoko woke up almost instantly, rubbing her eyes then sitting up to stretch. Her curves were so beautiful.

Sleepily, she turned to him and slurred, "Hiei?" he pecked her lips, "Hmn. Good morning." she whispered into his mouth. By the time they broke the kiss, Kyoko was already fully awake. She stood up and went over to the table beside the window and poured herself and her mate glasses of water. She walked over to him and handed him his own drink.

He took the drink from her, a little nervous. Kyoko noticed his uneasiness and asked, "What's the matter? It's unusual for you to wake me up. It's usually the other way around."

He cleared his throat, his cheeks reddening, and he showed her the furry ears. Kyoko's brown eyes zoned out on them and she asked, "That's my collections. Is something wrong with them?" murderous intent flashed in her eyes, "did you break them?"

"No." he said, "They are for you."

She raised an eyebrow, "Well, they're mine, Hiei."

"I mean," he took the glass from her hand and placed it on the dresser along with his. Then he put the ears in her hands, "_These_ are for you." he mumbled, bringing her hands, still with the ears in them, and placed them against his bare chest.

Chocolate eyes widened in shock and Kyoko gasped, shocked, "You're going to wear them for me?!" He blushed, giving her a reluctant nod. "I knew something was wrong when you are so skittish yesterday. So this is the problem. It's White day today." She murmured. He nodded again. Chuckling, Kyoko smiled gently at him, "It's okay, Sweetie. You don't have to wear these ears. Just having you here, along with your kind intention, makes me so happy already."

Under normal circumstances, he would agree, threw the ears away and told her to forget everything about it. But it was White day and he remembered the things Kyoko did for him on Valentine's Day. It would only be fair if he gave her the things she loved in return.

"Shut up," he said, blushing, "Just put them on me."

Kyoko's eyes brightened and she beamed, "Oh, Hiei. I love you so much." She kissed him, her fingers grazing his cheek. "I love you." she said into his mouth before breaking the kiss, "thank you."

"Hn." He grunted. She giggled then reached up to clip the cursed appendage to his head. He growled in annoyance at the tightening of his hair and he shook his head to loosen it. Kyoko chuckled, "If they're loose, they'll fall off." And he stayed quiet, a bit fidgety.

When she was done, Kyoko backed away and examined him. Her hands were covering her mouth and her eyes were wide and shining. Her cheeks reddened and she tackled him, "SO CUTE!"

"O-oi, Onna!" he groaned. They were now lying down on the soft bed; his face buried in her chest while she rubbed the ears and pet them like he could feel a damn thing. It was getting hard to breathe. "Onna! I need to breathe!" he hissed.

"Oh!" she gasped, realising their position. Sitting up, Kyoko laughed apologetically. "I'm sorry. You just look so adorable. I can't hold back." he blushed. "Thank you for doing this for me. I am so very happy."

Good. That meant he wasn't embarrassing and stripping himself off his pride for nothing.

"Ah, wait here!" she patted his shoulder then quickly got off the bed to leave the room. He felt the ears on top of his head and growled in annoyance. If it wasn't for his mate's happiness, he would have burned the things to ashes.

Removing the bunched up blanket around his waist, Hiei pushed it to the end of the bed, leaving him naked. He wasn't ashamed at the fact that he was naked or the fact that his penis was erect and proudly angry. He was a healthy demon and it was normal for males to get morning urges. Although Kyoko's breasts on his face just now did help in getting it even harder.

Kyoko came back and plopped onto the bed. In her hand was a can of whip cream she put in his coffee. He gave her a curious look and she smirked. Spraying some to her palm, she dipped her finger into the sweet cream and held it in front of his lips, "Do you know that cat loves fresh cream?"

Blushing, he opened his mouth and engulfed her finger into his mouth. The sweet cream made his taste buds happy and he eagerly licked her finger clean. Kyoko's breath hitched and she panted when he took her other hand and cleaned her palm off of the cream. The taste of the cream along with the sweat that wet her palm made his tongue tingle pleasantly.

"Do you want more?" she offered, waving the bottle of whip cream in front of him. Hiei's eyes followed the sway of the canned bottle carefully, like a kitten ready to pounce. "But felines can't take too much of this," she pulled her hand back and tilted her head to the side with a teasing smirk, "but I'll give it to you if you'll say 'Nya'." She curled her fingers in and pawed at his chest with her fist, like a cat. The image shot straight to his groin.

"No way." He murmured. He did like her doing that but he wasn't going to do it. Imagine the wound his pride would have to take…

"Then you aren't getting any cream." Hiei scowled. Kyoko giggled. "I'm kidding. You are too cute, Hiei. Here you go." She sprayed some more into her palm, dug her finger into the sweet cream and let Hiei ate it off her finger. "Ah, you're simply the cutest."

"_**I'm not cute."**_ Hiei hissed in her mind. Kyoko chuckled and she let Hiei have the whole can of cream. It's a good thing Hiei was a demon or he's not going to be eating any sweets for a whole month.

"Was it good?" she asked seductively, licking her fingers which were just cleaned by Hiei. He groaned at her teasing. "Would you like to play with catnips, kitty?"

"No." he growled. Cupping the back of her neck, he pushed her forward to connect their lips in a searing kiss. Kyoko moaned into his mouth and she climbed unto his laps, straddling his hips and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"Oh, Hiei," she breathed out, "I love you so much." She kissed his cheek. Her cleaned hands went down and she took holds of both sides of her nightgown and removed it. His eyes instantly focused on her bare chest and he licked his lips at the sight. Her core was hidden by her flimsy excuse for a panties and he could smell her arousal coming strongly his way.

He pushed her onto her back. She moaned when Hiei grabbed her thighs and spread her legs wide. He growled and ripped the flimsy cloth with his teeth. She panted. Hiei licked his lips and sniffed her, mind going hazy and cloudy at her fragrance. Tongue flickering out, he began lapping at her wet sex enthusiastically, growling and purring at her taste. She cried out.

"Hiei! Oh my, you-" He sucked her clitoris and Kyoko arched her back off the sheets. The furry ears on his head brushed and tickled her stomach. "I-it tickles! Ah!" she was torn between giggling and moaning. Some tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

He stuck his tongue into her begging sex, licking and massaging her walls, and she screamed, her muscles clamping down on his tongue and liquid rushed to his waiting mouth. "Good," he murmured against her weeping sex, "You taste good, Kyoko." Kyoko convulsed and shivered beneath him, eyes wet and chest rising and falling like crazy in her attempt to breathe.

"Oh, Hiei. My Hiei," she wheezed tiredly, "that felt good. Will you give me more?"

'_Of course,'_ he growled in his mind. Even if she didn't ask for it, he would give it to her. He would give it to her all day long. He would gladly give it to her anytime, anywhere she wanted.

Rubbing himself, he straddled her and went into position. Just as he was about to slip himself in, Kyoko pressed her hand against his abdomen and pushed him back slightly. He gave her an impatiently confused look. Kyoko smirked.

"That's not right." She said huskily, seductively rolling onto her stomach, up to her knees and elbows. "Felines do it like this, don't they?" He growled when she shook her behind at him and whispered, "Do me good, Sweetheart."

With an impatient growl, he shoved himself inside her. Kyoko gave a loud cry as he stretched her amazingly well, making her feel full and complete. They always fit together like pieces of puzzle. Hiei murmured about how tight she was, layering himself on her back then grinding against her.

"Ah!" she moaned, "G-God, keep going. Hie- Oh!" he thrust so harsh, the whole bed rocked. Kyoko threw her head back and pushed herself back whenever Hiei thrust his hips forward. It felt so good and just supernatural. When she came, Kyoko grasped the hand beside hers and screamed out. Hiei followed right after.

Hiei carefully rolled off of her, so she could roll to her back also and breathe. She turned her head to him with a satisfied smile, "that's really amazing." She whispered. Hiei smirked and kissed her lips. "But I see you're not yet satisfied." She grinned sexily.

"No. I will never be satisfied with you," he growled, "I will always want more. Kyoko, you are my addiction." He whispered into her ear. Kyoko shuddered. "I love you."

"Oh, Hiei." His fingers found her wet sex, hot and dripping with him. Slipping two of his fingers inside, he grinned when Kyoko opened her mouth and moaned loudly. She rolled to her side and began licking and sucking away at his chest. "I love you too."

Moving on top of her, Hiei spread her legs and placed them on his shoulders, laying his torso on hers then thrust into her in one swift shove. Kyoko threw her head back and arched her back, moaning gutturally.

The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin had never sounded this arousing before. Their bed creaked beneath their harsh and passionate love-making. "Mnh, Oh! F-faste- Ah!" Hiei had wrapped his hot mouth around her right nipple and he nibbled gently, "N-no, I can't- take it all!"

"Come," he exhaled, "for me?"

"Yes! Oh my God, yes!" she yelled. "Oh, oh, Hiei!"

"Scream… m-my name." Hiei removed his mouth from her breast then attacked her neck with vigorous kisses and nips. "My name." he hissed. Kyoko moaned. "…Kyoko!" he thrust so hard into her, Kyoko came with a blinding colours of the rainbow in the back of her eyes.

"HIEI!"

"Tch," Hiei clicked his tongue. He buried his fingers in her hair and trailed his hand down to the back of her neck. Holding her head up, he pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss, forcing her mouth open and dominating her mouth like it was his. No, it was _his_. She was _his_.

And he came. He filled her inside with so much of him. Kyoko shivered. Her legs went lax and they slid off his sweaty shoulders limply.

Hiei lied down on her side and he sighed into her hair. Entwining their hand and kissing the back of hers, Hiei whispered in the middle of his panting, "Happy… White day to you."

"H-huh?" she perked up, still enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm. "Oh, right. Happy White day, Hiei." She beamed, "You give the best present. Will you give me this again next year?"

She chuckled breathily when Hiei growled. She was teasing him when she petted his head then rubbed the cat ears still clipped to his hair. But he couldn't help but admit that her petting was starting to make him sleepy.

"You can sleep. It's Saturday." She informed, "I'm going back to sleep too. I'm too tired."

And went back to sleep she did.

Hiei eyed his spent mate and his lips quirked up in the gentlest of smile. He was proud and happy he made her feel good. He was joyous that he made her happy. The embarrassment he felt when she put those ears on him was worth all the smiles and loves he got from her. Not to mention the great sex.

Gods, he just loved her too much.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"Kyoko looks really happy." Kurama smiled. He glanced at his emotionless pyro demon standing beside him. "So what did you get her in the end?"

Hiei gave out a low growl and he grumbled, "Nothing."

Kurama blinked, "You didn't get her anything?"

"Of course Hiei got me something." Kyoko joined in the conversation suddenly, appearing from behind her mate. She wrapped her arms around Hiei's lean waist and she kissed the side of his neck, "Hiei gave me the best gift of all. Well, he always gives me the best of all." She chuckled against his skin.

Hiei seemed a little uncomfortable at the mention of yesterday's occurrence and Kyoko smirked. An uncomfortable Hiei was an adorable Hiei.

"I see. What did he get you?"

When Kyoko opened her mouth to answer, Hiei quickly pressed his hand against her mouth to stop her from telling. He shot Kurama an annoyed look and he got a raised eyebrow from the Fox. Hiei quickly dragged his mate away.

When they were out of the room and into another, far from Kurama, Hiei released her. Kyoko chuckled. "I was going to tell him that you gave me a kitten." She mumbled, her grin unhidden. Hiei hissed and his cheeks coloured. "I can't wait to see that kitten again next year." she looped her arms around his neck, "Surely he'll come visiting again?" tilting her head to the side, Kyoko smirked.

Hiei looked away, placing a hand on her hip. "I'll see what I can do."

"Then I'll prepare a lot of cream and cat toys." Her eyes twinkled, "Ah, I can't wait."

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't get too carried away," he mumbled but it fell on deaf ears. Kyoko was far into her daydreaming state to listen to him. She daydreamed a lot after she found things she took interest in. Huffing again, he leaned down and kissed the side of parted lips, "Am I getting my kiss now?"

Kyoko chuckled, "You get your kiss now." And their lips connected in a tenderly searing kiss.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed that! Review please, Loves!


End file.
